The present invention generally relates to devices used to assist and enhance the sport of fishing, and more particularly to devices which are configured to hold a fishing rod, where the device is secured to the ground surface. The device is further adapted to hold other fishing and camping equipment, such as a lantern, an umbrella, or other fishing and camping gear.
When fishing from a shoreline, it is often desirable for the fisherman to cast his line and then set the fishing pole in a holder anchored in the ground so that the fisherman is free for other activities. A number of devices which perform this function are known, each having various advantages and disadvantages. Among the desired features of these devices are that the device should allow for the rapid and easy insertion of the fishing rod and the device should be easily transported, i.e., the device should be easy to disassemble and be relatively light. It would also be advantageous if the device would allow for the pole to be pivoted from pointing towards the water to some other direction away from the water, thereby allowing the fisherman to leave the pole within the holder while the fisherman is either rebaiting his hook, unhooking his catch, or making other adjustments to his fishing equipment.
Fishermen have been known to enjoy their sport at all times of day and night, and in all types of weather. If he fishes in the very early morning or late into the night, the fisherman requires a light source and a location to place the light source for effective lighting. Fuel burning lanterns provide a steady and relatively inexpensive source of bright light. A fishing rod holder having the further capability of holding a lantern would be desirable. Because fishermen also fish in both bright sunlight and rainy weather, it would be advantageous to have a fishing rod holder also capable of holding a sheltering device such as an umbrella. It would also be advantageous to have a device which is capable of holding any combination of a fishing pole, umbrella and/or lantern, separately or together.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus which meets the need identified above.
The disclosed apparatus is a fishing rod holding apparatus, comprising a ground penetrating anchor, a pole holding member, an extension tube, and an extension rod. The ground penetrating anchor comprises first an inverted L-shaped rod having a substantially vertical first member and a substantially horizontal second member, the first member having a lower end and an upper end, the lower end sharpened for penetrating the ground, and the second member having a proximal end and a distal end, the proximal end connected to the upper end of the first member. The ground penetrating anchor further comprises a sleeve insert having a top and a bottom, wherein the bottom is attached to the upper end of the first member such that the axis of the sleeve insert is substantially parallel to the first member, and the top extends above the upper end. The pole holding member comprises a first sleeve adapted to receive and retain a fishing rod handle, a second sleeve adapted to slide over the sleeve insert of the anchor and stop at the bottom of the sleeve insert, leaving the top of the sleeve insert exposed, and a connecting arm having a rod end and an anchor end, the rod end connected to the first sleeve and the anchor end connected to the second sleeve. The second sleeve is free to pivot on the sleeve insert, thereby allowing the pole holding member to swivel a complete circle with respect to the ground penetrating anchor, thereby allowing the user to swivel a fishing rod from pointing toward a water body to some other orientation. The extension tube is adapted to slide over the top of the sleeve insert and the extension rod has an insert end adapted to slide inside the extension tube. At its opposing end, the extension rod has a hook adapted to receive and retain a lantern handle. The disclosed device further comprises a first locking means for locking the extension tube to the top of the sleeve insert and a second locking means for locking the extension rod within the extension tube at a desired position. When not locked, the extension rod is free to slide within the extension tube so the height of the hook may be set as desired.
In a second embodiment, the disclosed fishing rod holding apparatus further comprises a handle holder attached to the distal end of the horizontal second member, where the handle holder is adapted to receive and retain an umbrella handle. A third locking means for locking the umbrella handle into the handle holder may be also be included.